


Adventures in Time and Space (Hiatus)

by Papillon9786



Category: Doctor Who (2005), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1A meets the doctor, Crossover, Gen, My First Fanfic, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon9786/pseuds/Papillon9786
Summary: "Everyone, we will be having a new student in class." Aizawa announced to the heroics class. Everyone looked at the new student, who looked nervous to be there. "H-Hi, my name is Seishuku Ashioto." they said quietly. They went to their seat, as the class erupted in questions. Everyone asked what their quirk was, with only a quiet reply of, "I think I can travel to different universes."orA new student joins 1-A who can go to different universes, and accidentally brings everyone with them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking so long, some things came up. I will probably not post another chapter for a while, sorry! I really appreciate any comments you have! If you notice any errors or have questions please tell me! Thank you for reading!

_Enormous._ This was the first thought that went through Seishuku Ashioto’s mind. _Everyone else acts like this is normal for them,_ they thought as they passed through the gates of U.A. It was the first day of school for them, and they were very nervous. Ashioto was in the heroics course, due to a combination of their unstable quirk, a strong desire to be a hero, and their teacher would be able to erase their quirk if it went out of control. Unlike other students, they never took the exam. Nedzu knew how powerful their quirk could be with a bit of training, and put them in the heroics class. Their quirk had come in two weeks ago, and while they were very excited, they needed to learn how to use it. 

\-----------------------------------

**Two weeks ago:** “Hey, Seishuku! Wait up for us! We’re your friends, aren’t we?” A group of kids called out to them. They were a group of five, and were the most popular boys in school. Suteru Muyaku, the leader, had a powerful fire quirk, and would use it to burn Ashioto and their school supplies. They hurried away, not wanting to earn another burn today, but their efforts were futile. Hiku Uchikiru used his quirk, Pull, on Ashioto. They were yanked back towards the group, and the gang gathered around her. “You thought you could run, did you? Well, a quirkless nobody like you can never do anything right. You’re still alive, unfortunately.” Ashioto flinched, and said nothing. They knew if they said anything, the pain would be much worse. The group kicked them around, and made sure to “test” their quirks on them. 

After an hour of bullying Ashioto, they began to leave. Before they did, Suteru called over his shoulder, “Thanks for helping us, Seishuku. You were a big help. Here’s a present for you! Good luck on the test tomorrow.” He took Seishuku’s backpack with their study notes in it, and used his quirk on it, reducing it to nothing more than a pile of ash. They watched helplessly, and nearly collapsed in relief as soon as they had all left. 

They walked painfully over to the wall of the school, and pulled out a loose brick. Behind it lay their first aid kit and some makeup, and they used the first aid kit to patch herself up. They used the makeup to cover up the bruises and burns, and then put everything back and headed home.

As they headed home, they walked through the more shady part of town, and as they were passing an alleyway, they were yanked into the shadows roughly, a dirty hand covering their mouth. They wiggled free of the person, and turned around to see him. He was rough and dirty, and looked like he had been drinking recently. He reached out to touch her, and grabbed them by the shoulder. Ashioto felt a flare of pain, but ignored it. It was much less than what they went through every day. “What! Why is my quirk not working on you?” The man shouted. Ashioto, seeing a chance to confuse him told him “My quirk is pain resistance.” He suddenly pulled out a gun, and shot at Ashioto wildly. He hit their shoulder and thigh, making them cry out in pain. He laughed as he told them “Well, it looks like your quirk isn't that strong.” 

Out of nowhere, a white portal appeared, as Ashioto felt something connecting them to the portal. they could see a dragon through the portal, but the portal disappeared as soon as Ashioto saw it. The connection disappeared, and they realized that they just developed their quirk. The man was about to shoot at her again, before a long white strip of fabric wrapped round the man. A man jumped down from the roof, with red, glowing eyes and floating hair. Ashioto watched in shock as the newcomer quickly took down the man and tied him up. He came over to Ashioto and asked if they were okay. 

  
  


“Y-Yes. I was shot, but I can take care of it. Y-You’re Eraserhead, right? I’m a big fan of you.” “Kid, if you’re shot you need to go to the hospital. I’ll call an ambulance. What’s your name?” Eraserhead asked. “I’m Seishuku Ashioto. I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse, I can take care of it.” Eraserhead groaned, and said “Fine, but be more careful next time.” Silently he thought _And why has she gone through worse? I should probably keep an eye on her._ “Excuse me, but can you use your quirk on me? I think I just developed my quirk.” Eraserhead’s eyes glowed, and Ashioto felt something disappear. It came back and they gave a small smile. “I finally have a quirk.I just need to learn to use it.” “Seishuku, do you know what your quirk is?” They thought for a moment, then replied “I believe it is some sort of portal quirk, and I may be able to go to different universes. There was a white portal that appeared, and I could see a dragon through it.” Eraserhead sighed, and though _With a quirk like that the Hero Commission might try to take her. I should have her go to U.A. so she stays safe and can learn how to use her quirk._ “Do you want to be a hero?” He asked. “Y-Yes!” Ashioto replied. “Would you like to go to U.A. so that you can learn to use your quirk? It seems very strong, but it could also be very dangerous. You would be taught how to use your quirk safely. That means you would be in the hero course.” Their eyes widened in surprise. “You mean it? Yes!” They received instructions to go to U.A, and Nedzu would make sure they were enrolled in the hero course. 

**\-----------------------------------**

**Now:**

Seishuku Ashioto walked through the gates of U.A., and searched for their classroom, 1-A. After several wrong turns and dead ends, they found 1-A. The door was an imposing figure, large enough for anyone to enter. they came into class, and upon entering the room, stopped. There was a blond, spikey-haired boy with his feet on a desk. A tall, blue-haired teen was scolding the boy for having his feet on the desk. Ashioto saw the blond boy’s hands crackle with explosions, and quickly chose a seat in the back, away from the explosions. As they sat down, they noticed a purple-haired boy next to her, and they gave him a small smile. More people came trickling in, and soon everyone was there. A garish yellow sleeping bag inched its way into the room, and Ashioto watched it, suspicious of who it was. A head popped out, and they realized that it was their teacher, Eraserhead. _Eraserhead is our teacher? That’s great!_ “It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. That’s 8 seconds wasted. My name is Aizawa Shouta, and I will be your homeroom teacher. We will be taking quirk assessment tests, so everyone change then go to the field.

Aizawa left, and everyone sat, stunned, before slowly going to change. Ashioto went to the girls changing room, as no one knew they were nonbinary. Ashioto was the fourth person out, as they did not want to have everyone seeing their many scars. The other three people were Eraserhead, Shinsou, the purple-haired boy with huge eye-bags, and Midoriya, the green-haired boy who looked like a head of broccoli. After waiting several minutes in silence, the rest of the class came out. 

“We will be doing a quirk fitness test. Everyone is allowed to use their quirks. Bakugo, you scored the most villain points. What was your score in middle school?” “67 meters.” “Now, try to throw this ball as far as you can, as long as you stay in this circle.” Bakugo took the ball, and threw it, while screaming “DIIIEEEE!” Aizawa looked at the machine, and told the class Bakugo’s score. “804.5 meters.” The class murmured in surprise, until someone said the f-word- fun. “This is going to be fun!” Their teacher glared at them. “You think this is fun? To make it more ‘fun’ whoever comes in last is expelled.” The class fell silent. Ashioto silently worried, knowing that they would be doing it quirkless, while nearly everyone else had a quirk that would help in at least one event. The first test was the 50 meter dash, and Ashioto was first. They were doing it with the blue-haired boy, Ida, who had engines in his calves. They knew it was most likely a speed quirk, and he would definitely beat them. They lined up, and their teacher said “Start!” Iida took off, as Ashioto ran as fast as they could. they crossed the line, and was told her time of 6.23. The class congratulated Ida on his amazing time of 3.59. 

Everyone went, and soon it was the last test: the ball throw. Ashioto knew that they needed to do something so they didn’t come in last, but they didn’t know what. Everyone went, with one girl, whose name was Uraraka, managing a score of infinity. Midoriya broke a finger from his quirk, but earned a score of 1577 meters. Shinsou used his quirk, brainwashing, on Uraraka, also scoring an infinity. Ashioto noticed that Uraraka had to respond for his quirk to take effect, and they wondered if it would work through a speaker or recording. Soon it was Ashioto’s turn, and they threw the ball as hard as they could, when they felt a tug, and a portal opened. The ball flew through it, and the portal disappeared as suddenly as it came. Aizawa gave them another ball, because the device just said “Error”. They threw it again, and only got 57.29 meters. 

After everyone had gone, the scores were announced. As expected, they were in last. The invisible girl was in 19th, just ahead by a few points. Ashioto gave a small sigh of disappointment, but perked up when they heard “Seishuku, you came in last. You are not expelled, it was a logical ruse to make everyone do their best.” Eraserhead told them. They sighed in relief and surprise, because their previous teachers would have definitely expelled them, although, they thought, he may not have expelled her because they had a quirk now. The class was dismissed, and headed back to the locker rooms to change. Ashioto quickly found an empty stall and changed, before leaving to return to the classroom. The rest of the class trickled back in, and then it was time for the rest of the classes. They had English with Present Mic, and World History with Midnight. After that it was time for lunch, and Ashioto found an empty table to sit at. The cafeteria filled up, and eventually Shinsou, Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida sat down at their table, and talked among themselves. After lunch they had Math with Ectoplasm and Literature with Cementoss. The bell rang, signaling the end of school, and Ashioto rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to be harassed by the other students. They hurried back to their apartment, as their parents were overseas and just made sure Ashioto had enough money to live off of. Ashioto opened up the door, and tossed their bag in the corner near the door. They did a quick check to make sure nothing had happened while they were gone, then sat down on the couch. They watched TV for a bit, which was mostly hero fights. They heated up some water and made some instant noodles, and then went to bed. As they fell asleep they saw a faint image of a blue police box.


	2. Not a chapter

Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. I am putting this fic on hiatus for a while, and I am not sure when I will resume it. I haven't been doing super great mentally recently, and I haven't had any motivation to write. I don't want to keep people waiting for a new chapter because it will probably be a while. I'm really sorry to everyone who was interested. I haven't abandoned this, I just don't know when I will finish the next chapter. I hope everyone has a great new year, and thank you for showing interest in this.


End file.
